


Body Language

by SovietBullet



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBullet/pseuds/SovietBullet





	Body Language

Sometimes Jaehyun has the feeling he’s constantly living in the 80s, besides someone forgot to tell him that. Not as glamorous as Claire from The Breakfast Club or badass as Ferris Bueller (although he had to resist the idea of leaving the school as soon as he arrived). Jaehyun’s same as a supporting actor, who dies in the first five minutes and don’t even get credits for it – and he could swear he’d die at that moment.

Jaehyun couldn’t understand how he came from having a normal Friday to an intense runaway (except he was late, since his eggs didn’t taste as sadness in that morning (surprisingly), so he just left after almost licking his plate). Nothing seemed out of control; same basic jeans, too old for his own good, same green button-up shirt – its color so ugly he’d give his life to pretend he didn’t own it, same boring face when he stepped the school’s large yard.

Nothing seemed out of control, until he feels a hand weighing right on his shoulder – normally a sign Jaehyun should run at once, but damn Taeyong, who just stuck a new phrase on his car’s bumper, for stopping in front of the school exactly when everything else was happening – and, lucky as he was, Jaehyun couldn’t even read what he believed to be another motivational sentence (or a stupid rock song, which would be used as his soundtrack as he tried to run quickly through the yard, just to remember he was still being held by a random dumbass – he hated his life, for sure).

“Leave the weird kid alone, Yuta.” Um… He was younger than at least half of the guys around him, but who would care when he was being defended? “Weed’s burning your brain or couldn’t you get my advice last time? Get the fuck out of here.”

Youngho certainly has never been so well-received.

As usual, Jaehyun was about to ignore Youngho’s presence, just as his old friend (suddenly popular and reckless) was used to do while they were at school, but there was no one to be found around them when he finishes his cigarette, giving Jaehyun a short second so he could almost guess what he was about to say.

“You’d better start fighting for yourself.” Last trace of smoke’s already gone when he takes a deep breath, truly worried about Jaehyun’s actual situation, while pushing his dark hair back and cleaning the gel from his fingers – although he didn’t seem to care too much; part of the building of his new personality, perhaps. “Next time, you might not be lucky enough to find me here.”

Youngho was not the same since 5th grade (couldn’t blame him, they were not kids anymore). Both grow up together, being neighbors for a long time, meeting before understanding what friendship even means; a bunch of years forgotten after such a sudden change of the older. Always been so sure his popularity wouldn’t be a problem, and Youngho would still treat him the same, that seeing him so tense while next to him, pretending Jaehyun wasn’t even there while crossing the hallway, was a surprise – at least for the first time.

Up to now, it was typical as hell.

In fact, Youngho’s presence that morning was already a surprise by itself. Sometimes he even forgets his friend’s still registered in their school – not for so long, if he keeps skipping class to drink and smoke with older students, of course.

As he said, things had changed.

“How are your parents going? Girls still ask about me?” Honestly, one of Jaehyun’s moms surely hates Youngho for making him feel as shit, while the other one always hated him; none of the answers he’s been waiting to hear. “Um… Often, yes. You should show up anytime.”

Soon people would start staring at them, walking along, so he didn’t take too long to get rid of his cigarette; the good boy aspect coming back as he whispered his usual sentence, almost smiling as knowing Jaehyun was too naïve for his own good, believing all his terrible excuses. “Yeah. I’ll see it another time.”

But Jonny knew it would pass two more years until Youngho show up at his house, asking for a favor or looking for some place to rest – and he could understand the older was too busy with his rebel without a case’s life, for real.

Jaehyun was also busy trying to survive high school.

Whereas the classroom was too empty for a Friday, he was still extremely late, entering silently and praying so the Geography teacher wouldn’t notice his arrive; perhaps forgetting his existence just as he used to forget about its subject. And maybe as a reward for facing Yuta’s group, his favorite seat was empty; not too common, for being the last seat in its row, but Jaehyun wouldn’t complain.

Right by his side, Mark and Doyoung were focused on their conversation. Based on the cards over their desks, and nostalgic as they were, Jaehyun presumed it was about “Yu-Gi-Oh!” again, during class – what pushes him into the same question as always: why the hell he’s the one to be bullied, but not them?

Not that he wanted his two actual friends to suffer what he does, although it didn’t make any sort of sense – and looking at his direction, he could see both waving their hands, already conformed Jaehyun wasn’t a big fan of sitting next to the teacher, right where they were.

It would mean to keep himself awoke during class, and it was not an option, after two years hating the teacher and his subject. Basically, he accept it was his weakness, not even understanding a word the man was saying; eyes closed, a random U2 song playing on his cellphone, almost too sleepy to continue looking at the whiteboard in front of him; appreciating its sonority, but counting every second of the class to call the moment it would end (just so another boring class starts).

According to his calculation – and at least Jaehyun was honest enough to admit he was shit at math too –, the school bell was going to ring in less than two minutes. Even so, the door opened abruptly with no shame in its act, revealing the one who didn’t wait for the teacher’s permission to get in.

And he was not sure that guy ever needed any permission, since his beauty was capable of opening any door he wanted to (mostly the ones over Jaehyun’s control; an unquestionable fact).

Ten was something (perhaps evil and cold – but still something).

Everyone was so quiet that even a pin drop would be heard. There was no secret Mr. Kang has been searching for the student, just as every other teacher in which class Ten didn’t show up for a while (all of them). But soon as Jaehyun realizes he’s almost drooling, staring at his classmate, the bell rang loud and clear, pushing them out of the room and killing the opportunity of watching his lover for what he would define as forever.

For God’s sake, how many years has he been thinking about Ten in a romantic way? There was no specific day, but every single moment seemed to be the one which got Jaehyun from his guts, turning him into a hopeless admirer (even if some of his friends used to say there was nothing to be admirer in Ten’s misunderstood personality).

At last, Jaehyun decides to look over his shoulders while leaving the room, only so he could memorize the boy’s traces after a long time with no see. But just as he could feel a pair of eyes all over him, Ten stares him back, fixing his leather jacket and ignoring Mr. Kang for a quick moment; sharing from an intimate look before lifting one of his pretty soft hands.

Jaehyun’s heart skipped a beat.

Breathing slowly, he could swear it would turn into a shy distant hello – the Jung was so fucking sure –, but when he saw the middle finger, its black nail in the air, he just pretended nothing happened (until noticing Youngho’s presence, right in front of him).

Frustrating.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Jaehyun would always be surprised people was still waiting him to get over Ten (with people he meant his two and a half friends – Youngho was not completely on the list), although his fierce look got Jaehyun thinking about pretending to give up on it. “He’s too much for you, mate.” Or at least while the older still be friends with Ten, considering him totally impartial. “And don’t forget your locker’s key. We’ve got physic education now, and you don’t wanna be late again, believe me.”

Youngho leaves as quick as he shows up, throwing him the key from the locker they’ve been sharing since their first year – and hitting his nape hard enough so Jaehyun would take some time to realize what he just said.

Oh, great! (Not for him). Physic education!

Jaehyun’s perfect opportunity to turn into an easy target; typical.

◕

If Geography was Jaehyun’s weakness, Biology was his advantage.

At the map, he wouldn’t find his own city without its name written on it, but sure the young boy could point most muscles and bones of his body, or at least the ones which were considered fundamental to be known.

So he didn’t have the courage to sleep during Mrs. Nam’s class.

As a very good drawer and a creative teacher, her works always ended up exposed on the board during the classes (and no one would complain). For his own good, it was hard to keep his eyes on the phone, or even on his books – and Jaehyun’s 99% photographic memory would thank her for the draws stuck in his mind, since he really appreciate the subject (when the other 1% of his brain was not too busy with Youngho’s random comments, which could really take his attention for a while).

And thinking about the older, there he was, for the first time in at least three days; fingers playing with his golden lighter, trying to calm himself down with his vintage object, knowing that soon he would light his cigarette in peace; alone. Jaehyun could not accept almost half of the students were smokers; still sixteen and seventeen but already seeming too addicted to stop easily.

Or addicted to pretending to enjoy it, just to impress the others.

Bullshit.

Jaehyun never had this problem. Not even a pack of cigarettes stuck on his mouth would change the way some students treat him.

It was fine, anyway. Not a big deal.

On the whiteboard, Jaehyun could see Youngho’s motivation to be there on a Friday; a list of topics related to the Biology paper, with some themes thrown on their laps, so the lucky one could choose the easiest.

However, the Jung couldn’t find an explanation to what he just saw, some seats away from him. There was no sense behind the light in Ten’s eyes when Mrs. Nam announced the paper would be in pairs; the final research. He had no friends at that class, besides Youngho (who missed as many classes as the other; a terrible option to be chose), and it was his second time in Biology class, next to finish high school, so Jaehyun was really certain Youngho wouldn’t be his best option (even if there was no other option).

Doing as always, he erased the sudden preoccupation, not from his business at all, ready to start analyzing the themes through the board. Jaehyun knew the others wouldn’t choose  _digestive system_  (they already passed through it last year), but he also knew it would be simpler to choose a theme involving the sensorial part; human body and its reaction to specific stimulations; less research, less effort – at least for him.

It took a sort of seconds to decide, while writing his lonely name on the paper, cheering silently so Mrs. Nam wouldn’t pick a shitty pair for him (because he didn’t have a name to write along with his, leaving this part to the very calm and smart teacher); perhaps the worst part. But Jaehyun was used to the loneliness, staring at his pretty writing and breathing deeply; used to work for himself, only, without the stressful part of dealing with others.

He could feel everything just under his control, right before the suspect movement by his side, quick and full of excitement; ready to say no to any proposal, any sweet ask, until seeing who was sitting there, looking at him with a slice of malice, and an amount of hope.

_Him._

“Hey.”

Surprisingly (for some), it wasn’t the first time Ten spoke to him. Truth is, when humorous, the older was even capable of smiling at the other, spiting a loud “Get out of here, slender man” or in rainy days, with a cigarette burning his pretty small fingers, looking incredibly hot in leather pants – so Jaehyun couldn’t be blamed for staring at him –, he would hear an almost quiet “What are you looking at, Skeleton?”, but it would always be a joke; always a way of dropping his high hopes.

Not now, because Ten was really smiling at him; a genuine smile.

“Um… Are you at the right desk?”

It surprises him, how confident he already sounds while trying to understand if his mind is creating random moments again or if it’s really happening.

“Well, it must be.” Ten’s expression shakes a bit when he tries to reaffirm himself (and fails); shrugging while only receiving the boy’s uncomfortable silence. “You’re Jaehyun, right?”

“Oh, but are you speaking with the right Jaehyun?”

“It doesn’t matter. If you’re good in Biology, then we can pretend you’re the right one.” Yes, now he could see what was coming.

“Why… What are you looking for?”

In that morning, above his black leather jacket, he chose to wear a pink shirt (and no one would do stupid comments about its color, just because they knew Ten wouldn’t care); the name of a band written on it, which Jaehyun could read since half of his arms covered it. And he kept so focused on trying to identify it he didn’t even realized how close to each other they were; shaking abruptly as he felt Ten’s hand resting over his.

“I’ve heard you’ve got some problems with friends of mine.” Now, his red pen was between the older fingers, just as the paper he has been writing before – and even with his movements, Ten’s eyes never skipped a single look of his. “I can solve it, if you want. I’m sure you know I can do it.” Where there was only the Jung’s name, still had space for another name, and Jaehyun started shaking his legs until even realizing what he was being asked for. “But I’ll need something from you; a reward. And if you don’t know, I’m almost flunking in Biology.  _Again._ ”

Oh, he knew very well what was all that about.

“You do the paper, I deal with the guys, and everyone wins with it.” He signs his own name, his pretty letter, without waiting him to confirm – perhaps because everybody knew Jaehyun had a thing for Ten; probably he already knew it too. So how could he deny something like spending some time with the guy he likes since what seemed forever? “So what do you say?”

Jaehyun would say no to any other classmate (it was implicit on his actions). He’d rather Mrs. Nam to choose someone, thinking about how dedicated her student is, so he’d be sure no lazy other would try to use him to do all the informative part. Yet, Ten probably didn’t know if he was really  _that_  good; he was never there to watch their presentations, anyway (what made him think if Ten and Youngho already talked about his skills; too much pressure for a sort of seconds).

“Can we meet today?” He felt so nervous that to keep going with the sentence sounded impossible. “Maybe we can go to my house and…” It wasn’t his fault he never dreamed to say something like that to Ten; inviting him to stop by his house and receive his best look, a funny one. Well, at least someone was having fun between them two. “I mean… So we can start the paper as soon as possible.”

“Start the paper?” It took a bit to Jaehyun really see the frown between the other’s eyebrows; very busy beating himself mentally for all the shame he was causing.

“Yes, um… I’ll do the research, and all the written part, but you still have to know something to the presentation moment, I think.” And a mortal silence covered both. Jaehyun felt even hotter with Ten’s eyes over him, almost spiting fire as his face started to get red.

“Hell no...” Complaining quietly, he took a deep breathe; just as Jaehyun wasn’t right there, doing him a favor; not even a bit conformed with the facts, trying to find a way out (which didn’t exist, but he couldn’t give up until realizing that). “Alright, kid.” So people really needed to notice Jaehyun was bigger than them before calling him like that. “Where do you live?”

Things were unraveling so fast Jaehyun didn’t have time to stand his middle finger in Youngho’s direction, who was laughing at him as he wasn’t about to flunk in Biology; alone in his project (Jaehyun was too good to not help him, at the end, of course).

“Near the old harbor.” Now Ten knew where he lives, it seemed so real. They were meeting soon, and it was enough to make him swallow dry; painfully excited. Almost could hear the other’s brain working against him; lips twitching while he truly thinks about its worth.

It was not about Jaehyun’s company, for sure, but the fact Ten was not a big fan of studying. So he really had to stop and think for a few seconds; fighting against him own mind, so the rational side would win.

So he does the right thing.

“Meet me by the port at 6.”

And as Ten walks to the door, leaving the taste of victory on Jaehyun’s mouth, along with his intoxicating smell, the younger sobs against his desk, sure he would regret as soon as he’d get home; being capable of reading his lips – “Don’t be late”, Ten says before leaving, without knowing the Jung was the personification of punctuality.

For now, all Jaehyun could do was give Mrs. Nam their names and theme, still too surprise to follow Youngho, who left laughing at him; too nervous to understand class was over while his moment with Ten was just about to start.

He wasn’t ready.

He didn’t even know if he would be able to resist until 6 (he’d probably die from anxiety crisis half-way to his intimate small house).

And as might be expected, the day ended with his death.

◕

Only a joke. Jaehyun survived the afternoon (unfortunately).

In a nutshell, he changed the mobile’s place, cleaned his room, even if he planned to stay at the kitchen, where they’d have more space over the large table, and then he took a long shower, which didn’t relax him, but at least it was a nice try.

At 6 p.m., there he was, sitting right by the port’s entrance; feeling cold, but too excited to care about it. And there he waited for half an hour until the very first car stops – and Ten wasn’t inside of it.

First, he counted every grey car until it has passed fifteen, then he jumped to the black cars, counting twenty of them until starting with the white ones – and he only stopped because he saw Taeyong’s red fucked up pickup (besides his pink hair, which wasn’t hard to be seen since the sun went down some hours ago – and lucky Jaehyun, knowing his moms wouldn’t be home until 10).

He was still surprise someone allowed that kid to drive when he couldn’t even be sober for more than an hour.

Fine, then. Not from his business.

Ten left the car a bit far from where Jaehyun was, but he felt that was his intention, so he stayed there, hands on his pockets, mind full of the other’s presence, watching as he said goodbye to his friends and rolled his eyes to Taeyong, seconds before the pink head leaves him behind.

Normal. If Youngho, who he met at kindergarten, already felt ashamed of being his friend – or any bullshit he used as an excuse –, Jaehyun could imagine why Ten wouldn’t let the others see him.

“Hey, kid. Is your house distant from here?” Not a good night or a nice greeting (Jaehyun was expecting too much from the older, yes). “I’m thirsty as hell.”

Sure he was.

As they entered his house, he had a thought: Mark and Doyoung never went to his place, only because Jaehyun wasn’t open enough to let this happen. So open it up for Ten, even if he seemed to be everything he ever dreamed of, felt like cheating their trust (but he forgot about it in the moment he saw the other trying to light up his cigarette using the stove).

“You cannot… Shit. Could you avoid smoking in here, please? I’m allergic and stuff.” Which wasn’t a complete lie – but mostly he didn’t want his moms to discover someone has been smoking inside their house when they were out. “Thanks.”

Jaehyun always been proud of where he grew up; same house since he could remember, a nice backyard, three large rooms so he didn’t need to share it with the women, even if he wanted to, and a beautiful decoration recently chose by the three of them – lots of fight over the wallpaper’s color, the new wooden floor, and all the rest of things Jaehyun helped with, but didn’t understand about.

Ten kept staring the paintings on the wall, silently pushing his cigarette to the inside of the pack; smiling a bit as he passed through baby Jaehyun’s photos – both women voted against hiding them in boxes when they should be spread through the house; such a cute memory of important times for them.

“So when will we start the paper?” Minutes later, they were still standing there; silence turning into something comfortable, at the time. “Come on. Where’s your room, kid?” Things were back to its regular rhythm as Ten started to look for his place, with Jaehyun right behind him, trying to stop the young boy.

Inside, the Jung kept trying to remember if there was something out of its place, since he didn’t expect to take Ten to his room (for God’s sake, it was so good to be said, even in his own mind). Everything was clean, and he changed the sheets, but his room really seemed to be the set of a 80s movie (he wasn’t kidding about living in the wrong decade), so he feared the jokes, the judgmental look as they stepped into the room; first thing right behind the door being a giant poster of Star Was, episode IV.

He felt  _so_ fucked up, and Jaehyun didn’t even swear that much.

A king size bed occupied a part of the room; its monochromatic sheets still too stretched. On the other part of it, there was the large brown bookshelf, where Jaehyun let his collectible toys exposed (which he shouldn’t, knowing who was going to be at his house that night); some CDs and DVDs on it, along his old comic books, the ones he doesn’t even remember why he kept for so long. Some other posters spread through the room, faces of band members and characters from shitty clichés – and he wouldn’t admit how much he loved its visual with the images stuck on his walls.

“Nice room, Jung.” It wasn’t too big to Ten keep walking through it, but he only stopped analyzing the room when he saw the amount of CDs above the books; things he didn’t use since a very long time ago. “You’ve got a good taste for rock bands.” But Jaehyun was ready to tell him he still loves all that bands; listening to them every night, thinking about Ten. “And a bad one for movies, although no one can be perfect, right?”

Jaehyun could get offended by that (he was almost a professional when it comes to movies, or popular cultural in general, so he should not accept that comment so easily), but Ten looked so happy having a topic to talk about with authority the Jung didn’t stop him from invading his area; starting a mess in his room as he’d got tired of doing nothing.

“So how about you start the research and tell me the important things?” Legs up on his computer desk, body all laid on the swivel chair… And he doesn’t even say a thing when Ten does it, turning the old radio on and putting a Pink Floyd album to play (which Jaehyun still have and only God knows why); louder than it should be, until Jaehyun turns it down a bit, so he can start all the work – alone.

No doubt it would be a long night.

Besides the fact Jaehyun’s life was this constant 80s show, all the concept would be broke with the use of his computer; this one being fundamental for the process of starting their paper, when both couldn’t even imagine what could happen without having the internet (actually they could, but they’d prefer not to think about reading so many Biology books, and taking notes in every single paragraph – exhausting).

Jaehyun decided to start at the very beginning, opening a search tab and typing their theme. Perhaps he could do that only with his knowledge, but Mrs. Nam would laugh on his name in the bibliography, so he really needed to waste his time searching for some text, and use it as his inspiration; just as the images they’d use on it.

“Take a look at this.” He clears his throat, trying to call the young boy’s attention; the one who was playing some noisy game on his cell, only stopping so he could appreciate _Sorrow_ ’s guitar solo; a very long song, so he was still not concentrated anymore by the end of it. “I might use this for the cover. What do you think?”

Ten had his eyes stuck on the screen right before the end of his sentence, twitching his lips and thinking about an answer – what just had Jaehyun very surprise for imagining Ten wouldn’t even care about it, or the whole paper, while sitting there.

“I didn’t know you were so explicit.” That’s the only thing he says; legs approaching to Jaehyun’s chair, so he could lean his feet on it. Again, Jaehyun instinctively cleared his throat, just as every word of the other could make him gag; suddenly shy while answering: “It’s kind of hard to talk mostly about human bodies and sexual education without making it a bit explicit.”

The song was still going on when he’d got back to the image, as focused as Ten’s eyes; staring at every detail, so he could understand what was the specific point captured the other’s attention. “Those are just bodies, anyway.” And he thought the young boy would accept his comment, but there was no sign of agreement on his face. “People need to stop seeing it, bones, skin, flesh, as a taboo. Only then they’ll start learning about themself, for real.”

Jaehyun noticed how silence showed up in different ways since they met earlier. Before accepting the fact he was going to receive Ten at his house, silence seemed boring, too blue and cold for his own good, but now, when he could even look at his face without rubbishing or gagging ridiculously, silence could be faced easily, although it wasn’t necessary.

Soon, the silence felt comfortable, just as the end of it.

“Don’t you agree?” A hard swallow and a realization: he was still staring at him; not at the image, not even at the computer, no. Ten was looking at his simple face, tedious eyes and dry mouth, as Jaehyun had something fine to be looked at. “You’ve just got to… I mean… For example, do you think you know a male body?”

“More than you think.”

Well, fine. Probably he was not expecting such a hard punch to come as quickly as he finished his phrase, but he had to continue, even if Ten’s nasty smile kept trying to stop him – shit… he was very tense because of the look at his direction; so tense he decided to take some seconds before trying to talk again.

“Alright.” Deciding to ignore what he said either. “Can you tell me how many nerves does your body have?” Tongue through his lips, so it won’t get even drier; anxious. “I’m not asking for names, to be fair.”

“Why would I want to know about it?” Ten seemed to be offended by that – perhaps because that’s his reaction for not knowing the answer; very ashamed of himself, even though being terrible at school has never affected his self-esteem.

It was clear Ten didn’t enjoy it, almost as the other was making fun of him (which wasn’t his aim), and the way Jaehyun acted as things he was saying were nothing just got the older even more frustrated.

Staring at him again, Jaehyun licked his own lips, going deep with his words so the other would get his point of view. “Maybe you’d like to understand which part of you it’s more sensitive, or…”

“Whatever,  _nerd_.”

He couldn’t convince a guy who wasn’t up for conversation at all.

However, when  _Us and Them_  started to play, Ten just forgot the slice of angry he seemed to keep with him. Soon, his legs were right above Jaehyun’s long ones, staring at the taller teenager during every second of another endless song. And to be fair with Ten, it was a song Jaehyun used to love years ago, when he was still patient enough to sit on the couch and appreciate its lyric and melody.

Its intense instrumental hits Jaehyun hard as he stares him back; some strands of brown hair dancing through his gorgeous face – pretty by the point Jung would cry. He could not remember a situation where he had the opportunity to just stop and look at Ten, knowing he was aware of his spies and feel fine about it; with one of his jams being used as their soundtrack; pure and comfortable.

He felt relaxed.

Until the sudden contact against his groin finish up his peace.

Things went down too fast as the Jung sealed his eyes; biting his own lips and swearing he would never open them again, fearing the regret he thought he’d find in Ten’s eyes, definitely close to cry as his sensitive skin claimed for an intimate touch; something Jaehyun would always deny, but that once was so vivid in his multiple wet dreams. Dreams where Ten would search for him, not asking for help or trying to use his knowledge, but because he would see in Jaehyun someone who wouldn’t stop putting effort on them; who would let him satisfy, and happy about himself.

Jaehyun thought there was no way he could be more in love, hearing the last chord of the song, feeling the ankle shyly against his thighs. He truly believed in it. But it wasn’t truth, whatsoever. Ten would always find a way of winning him a bit more, unconsciously.

“What are you doing?”

His voice is only a breathless whisper, ready to go back to his mouth and pretend it never saw the artificial luminosity from the lamp. No way every single moment before was not part of his imagination, being stimulated by his constant company; his smell, his visual, always by his side since they’ve got into the room. It was impossible Ten knew what he was doing while dragging his left foot against Jaehyun’s crotch; a situation he’d never passed through, but that would already be considered his favorite during the few years of his boring life.

Ten’s touch was his favorite thing by now, undoubtedly.

“I’ve been wrong about you.” Who hears his young voice doesn’t associate it to something tempting. But when mixed up to the radio sound, the end of a song meaning the start of another,  _Time_  invading his ears, Ten was properly all the temptation, capable of finishing the other’s abstinence. Eyes wide open at his direction as the words found its way to his brain. “Perhaps you’re not just another stupid kid from that hell of place.” Eyebrows up raised, lips red as his own cheeks, a pale face very distinct from his beautiful skin’s color. Jaehyun, at least, thanked himself for opening his eyes and focusing on the other, because then he would take something good from it before the moment Ten laughs at his face, affirming it was only a joke.

As if it wasn’t enough – come on… he already took all Jaehyun’s discernment minutes ago –, he was able to hear his shoes falling on the floor, each foot pushing the black boots from the other, wherefore there would be nothing avoiding his wants. For the first time in so long, he felt as reality was too good to be true, not only doubting his brain was still there, but sobbing ridiculously when Ten’s toe went directly to his crotch; barely swallowing the saliva since half of his soul was already floating; too ashamed of being hard with the possibility of something more (the other half diving into pleasure, drowned enough to not care about the shitty things Jaehyun’s mind was still concerned with).

“Not a kid at all.”

Even while one of his feet was just above Jaehyun’s knee, he didn’t feel afraid of reaching for more; pressing the other feet’s sole against his covered cock. And nothing would be more painful to Ten than admitting certain things out loud; such as how he missed being good at school, although life was not kind enough so he could go back to his habits, or how much he hated feeling so lost all the time, with no place to run or hide, and now, meeting Jaehyun’s length after every finger of his had run through his dick, there was something else he could add to that list.

“Surely you’re bigger than one.”

Still he made sure to say it audibly.

 _Comfortably Numb_ followed the previous track, getting in charge of fulfilling (coincidently) the terrible numb after his sentence, when Jaehyun was too astonished to even answer the older properly.

“Hear me, Jung. And open this shit,  _please_.” Seeming experienced on it, he sounded serious when he looked right into his eyes – and Jaehyun couldn’t even take his eyes of his, because the other option was to look at his own lap, where a skillful Ten pushed up his white shirt, his cold foot touching all his not impressive abs and making him sob in surprise; tense. “I knew you’re shy… but you’re clearly too sensitive either.” Only facts he was already aware of. Still, Jaehyun unbuttoned his pants, just as he was asked, breathing slowly and trying not to pass out with the other’s look over all of his dull thin body. “But  _that_  is a hell of surprise.”

Before those minutes full of tension, the Jung had never saw his body as something positive; always too bony and tall, while his other friends – if he could call them like that – kept growing up in a distinct rhythm. And Jaehyun hated being different for so long he forgot completely how was the feeling of appreciating something on himself, just as Ten did for him; licking his own lips, staring the slim younger, so fine when relaxed over the chair (although he was all about the tension), he could only run his eyes to the space between his legs.

“I don’t waste valuable chances, Jaehyun.” He says, with his fingers capturing his underwear, threatening to take it in one pull, using only his foot and his self-confidence. “So I think I’ve must ask you this, so I won’t take the wrong interpretation from all this…”

As soon as he realizes he’s been rolling his eyes, and that stopping was something out of his control, he gave up on hiding the signs his body kept sending Ten; silently answering the young guy, who couldn’t take his eyes of off Jaehyun; perhaps the biggest surprise of their night, with the room being ripped by the long guitar solo and his whole conscious being taken by the one who never seemed to be interested in him. A big surprise, for sure… mostly as he asks, with his lazy voice:

_“… Do you want me to stop?”_

A subtle pressure resting over the fact they were inside the Jung’s room, scenario of many fantasies, which were just about to become reality. He reached the point where he could realize how ridiculous it was, the previous question, right when he was almost begging Ten for something more. No one should have the permission to force Jaehyun to say out loud how much he needed that touch against his crotch… and, for God’s sake, he didn’t know if he would be capable of expressing his wants in words.

But Jaehyun offered to the gorgeous smoker, who captured his attention once and never got free again, everything he had, slipping through the seat, so Ten could have total access to his body; in fact, gifting the older with his strange body, but that seemed to pick up his interest; legs wide open as his body went down and down, until he could feel his cold foot over his clothes; every touch so new to Jaehyun, he swore it would be reasonable to cry without even feeling it for real.

He loses the moment where the comfortable expression gives the proper space to the concentrated one; where Ten almost chokes in surprise, gasping and closing his eyes while searching for the courage to keep on; rubbing his cock over the unbuttoned pants, and getting more fearless as Jaehyun even tries to hold his foot on its place; another useless try of his.

Now he met his  _yes_ , it would be hard to swallow a  _no._

 _Shine On You Crazy Diamond_ started after a long minute of silence, probably because the radio was too old (or because he played that album so many times it refuses to continue going on). The track used to be painfully long, although he never skipped it, but this time, he could not complain since he knew it was loud and long enough to cover any sound of his – and Jaehyun couldn’t trust himself to hold all the gasps and moans that would eventually scape from his mouth.

Later, he would lay on his bed, hearing the whole album again and again, using it to remind of every single detail about the night Ten’s soft fingers entered his underwear, touching his dick and getting aware of all the precum over his pathetically wet groin; his liquid close to drip through his thighs. And while Jaehyun’s sweating cold, all Ten does to help him is taking his underwear definitely, pushing it far enough so the taller wouldn’t recover the item of clothing.

“You still didn’t answer, Jung.”

Leaving the seat took more time than Ten pretended, without knowing if it was his legs, burning after minutes sat in there, or if it was coincidently the fact there was not a cigarettes burning between his fingers. Ten was almost the Jung’s age, close to the shining eighteen, although it felt as the younger was just older than him; his red cheeks giving him a sixteen, at most; his eyes tearing a bit when Ten finally took his leather jacket, sweating over it, and deciding to tease Jaehyun a little bit more while walking at his direction.

A wild look in his eyes as the boy holds tight into the arms of his swivel chair; breathe against his face, connected by their foreheads, the tension forcing Jaehyun to pretend he wasn’t cleaning the precum of his tummy, not even touching himself to have even more of the liquid dripping from the tip of his long and hard erection.

Terribly good how so much of Ten was running his bloodline.

“I would never refuse you.” Saying it into his eyes seemed scary, but at least he knew where Ten was look at; almost hiding the uncovered part of his body, so Ten wouldn’t see what he already admired enough. At least Jaehyun could see how he licked his desirable lips, which he was holding himself not to bite without his permission; concentrated on the sentimental bullshit he had to say. “Under any circumstances, I swear.”

He thinks he won Ten at the moment their looks find each other, so close he couldn’t even say who was the one sobbing almost quiet and constantly. But actually it was only the older holding his breathe so he wouldn’t laugh at his face after such an awful sentence; just the kind of reaction he was avoiding to receive, leaning on the seat again so Ten could laugh as much as he wanted to.

“Fuck off.” A truly hard realization came when Ten stopped and looked at him another time; the serious look, still too worried about what the older would think. Immediately, Ten felt like he didn’t deserve someone like Jaehyun. Even if the boy decided he didn’t want him, or that he wouldn’t help him with the paper, Ten would talk to Yuta and the rest of his group so they’d forget about the younger one. Because he’d never been so sure about someone’s personality as Jaehyun’s; so sure of his intentions while avoiding his touch as at that moment. “You’re adorable.”

So adorable Ten had to stop himself from jumping on his lap.

“If you rather, we can go to your bed.” His suggestive tone didn’t give space to any doubt. Going to his bed was exactly what Ten wanted to, by that point; all he wanted Jaehyun to accept while being caressed over his covered chest; sweet words spread against his face. “So you’ll be more comfortable while I suck you. You’ll relax real quickly.”  _Sweet words;_ simple as that, for Jaehyun’s luck. “What do you want, then?”

They’ve been listening (not paying attention) to the intro of the song, which Jaehyun just thought about how long it was. So when he was able to hear its real beginning, Ten still waiting for an answer, all he could think of was the time he wasted trying to learn guitar, playing some of that songs, repeating the band’s best songs in that collection, loving to try even if he was bad as hell.

A song which used to smell so nostalgic now smelled as Ten.

“Whatever you want, I’ll be fine with it.”

It was very dangerous to give Ten so much power, but everything was said and done before Jaehyun even realizes it. Faster than he would wish, his body was already being dragged through the room, half naked while following the older, who just started treating him as a kid again; sending some smiles over his shoulder, and holding his hand tight as Jaehyun could get lost on their way to his bed.

“But first, change the track.” Over his couch (such a weird phrase, which gave him chills), Ten was fighting a battle against his shirt, trying to take it over the head, but feeling it would get stuck by his arms; still waiting Jaehyun to join him. “I’m full of this one.” And if the younger was not too busy trying to hide his ass while walking back to the radio, he would laugh at how Ten waited more than half of the eleven minutes’ song to ask him to stop it.

Before letting the Jung sit on his own bed, he made sure the younger wouldn’t keep the white shirt. He wanted to see his whole body, even though he could imagine how the tall boy was under his tacky baggy clothes. At least some other things in Jaehyun were totally attractive to him, so he could say it was not only about his big cock, begging for his tiny hands all over it.

“Think we’re okay now.” He finally runs his fingers through the younger uncover chest, caressing his nipples so soft it almost felt as an unintentional touch.

Ten gives him all the necessary space so Jaehyun can lie down on the couch, relaxed over it; opening his legs and accommodating himself between them; lips distant from each other, enough so he won’t choke with his gasps as Ten holds him by his pale and bony hips – however, he cannot say it isn’t incredible (and surprisingly) feeling all that desire.

But when Ten approaches towards his tummy, he freaks out.

“Wait… Wait a second.”

What the heck was he doing? Lying there, letting Ten assume the control over his body, suddenly so open when he knew he wasn’t like that. So much presume just came from above, smashing Jaehyun against the bed and stopping him before he could do any silly thing. But right up on the younger, staring at his scared expression, waiting so he could explain what happened, there was still Ten; biting his wet lips and sighing out loud.

“Wanna say something?”

Soon, the short album would start repeating its tracks, but Jaehyun didn’t mind about it when he could barely hear; his ears warm and red as he felt even shier with Ten’s look over him. So breathing very slow, and swallowing dry, he just smiled as before, lying on his face: “Maybe I just want to look at you again.”

He thinks he sees a light in Ten’s eyes, turning him into someone more vulnerable to Jaehyun’s words, but unfortunately it disappears as soon as it shows up.

“Shut up. You’re taking all my attention.”

Hands were still around his dick, running up and down through its length, stopping him from suffocating every single moan, when he pushes the boy’s fingers; needing too much of self-control to do it. “Um… Wait.”

“Fuck, Jaehyun. What now?”

Ten had never thought having sex could be so hard. He just wanted his cock shoved inside of his mouth, and he was sure it wasn’t too much to ask. So why wasn’t he already gagging with his thickness?

“I’ve never done this.”

“What? Being sucked?”

There was no problem. Ten could deal with it. He could start it real slow, so Jaehyun wouldn’t come so fast, and he’d keep listening to the younger suggestions, stopping as soon as he asks him to. It wouldn’t be the first time doing it, thus they’d find a way of making it right.

“Or anything else.” But as Ten freezes, Jaehyun doesn’t even know if he really understood what his words meant. “I never had sex before.”

He should have noticed it before, when he stared those innocent eyes before pushing him over that bed. Because it wasn’t so surprising whatsoever, and Ten really should have realized his inexperience while stopping him all the time, trying to hide his beautiful body. Of course he was a virgin – and he didn’t say it as a complaining, at all.

 “I cannot believe it.” Actually he could, but he decided to give Jaehyun some points for the courage; saying what he needed to before letting anything happens. “And now you’re making me feel guilty as hell for still wanting you.” He licks his own lips, seeing how concentrated is Jaehyun, even if his fingers are back to his crotch; stimulating its tip, so soft and wet, Ten’s the one almost coming inside his pants.

“It doesn’t mean you wanna to stop, right?”

“I…” He stops, breathing deeply and thinking about it (probably because doing it becomes too hard when Ten’s back with the intimate touch, from his groin to his humid tummy. “We can continue, if you still want to. I just thought you should know about… me.”

That’s it. Ten could not help himself anymore from kissing him.

“Fine...” And in between the touch of their lips, so quick Jaehyun almost could not taste the other’s closed mouth, he whispers, kissing the younger limpid chest, until finding what he was looking forward; mouthwatering as the dirty thoughts runs back to his mind. “… So now I know.”

Jaehyun’s cock was so full of precum, it wasn’t a surprise when Ten felt its taste; swallowing every drop of his liquid at the first blow; forget about the patience. The older was too thirsty to wait for him. Feeling the Jung so hot and hard against his lips, over his tongue, was as good as hearing his voice calling his name; hopeless about holding the pleasure for even some seconds.

There was no trace of confidence in his face. He didn’t know how it would feel, a mouth closed over his cock, besides he was sure it was  _that_ incredible (mostly) for being Ten’s lips there; the saliva making his mouth shine, so beautiful Jaehyun had to stop looking or it would be too much for him to go on.

“Hey. You can touch me, whenever you want.” At the background, he heard  _Wish You Were Here_  just starting to play, but he wasn’t sure if it was its second time playing. After all, Jaehyun couldn’t hear both – the song and Ten (but only because he was too mixed up by the other’s words).

Of course, he chose the wrong moment to open his mouth and try to verbalize; shivering as Ten, the one who has been fucking his own tight mouth with his dick, just suck it hard enough to make Jaehyun swear he’d come only with that; enough so he would never complain about anything again; his mind floating above them before he reminds he had something to say.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” If the radio was not that old, it would easily cover his voice; almost so low Ten thought he misheard some words.

“Just… give me your hand, Jung.” As everything else wasn’t already enough, his warm breathe hits his sensitive flesh; tongue pressing from the top to its base before Jaehyun comes back to reality; intertwining his fingers in between Ten’s dark hair, just as he indicated. “I’m taking care of you, aren’t I? So do something. You won’t be disrespectful if you stop acting as a corpse.”

In conclusion, Jaehyun understood he would realize all his wants.

Thrusting against his mouth was definitely paradise, and he didn’t need to hold the boy by the hair, so Ten would do it as he wanted to (not that Jaehyun knew what he wanted, since he had never done it) – although he had to admit, the power of pulling his hair, watching when the saliva ran from his mouth right to his balls, felt just as fire running through his bloodstream; hot as fuck while pretending to know what he was doing, pushing more inches into his warm mouth.

Jaehyun would never imagine it could be so violent, yet delicate, to have his cock swallowed by someone; the type of pleasure that soon got him tearing up; painfully good. A frown between his eyebrows, lips still open but no sound to be heard, besides Pink Floyd as their soundtrack; his body already saying too much, trembling right under Ten’s one, between his lips; reaching so deep on him, Jaehyun could feel his head against the older throat, asking himself if it didn’t hurt (and hoping it doesn’t, because it would be even more painful to stop by now).

 Out of control, Jaehyun couldn’t help but opening his legs a bit more, totally relaxed over the same sheets he slept on; where he woke up later than he should, almost staying there because it didn’t matter if it was the last day in the week when he still had school, and so he still had to stand up and face people he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life – and having Ten’s mouth on him, discovering his sensitive parts as he hadn’t said he didn’t care about his own anatomy, was turning it into the ideal end of day, so he would not feel the need to throw his head against the wall while Guns N’ Roses explodes his ears.

“Where do you keep the condoms?”

First, he had never seen Ten so beautiful as when he looked up. His eyes were truly shining this time, and Jaehyun could explain it was because of all his effort to not gag on his cock (although the younger could hear him trying to cough without calling his attention). And on the corner of his mouth, there was the proof of the crime: his cum, dripping slowly through his jaw, until finding its way to his chin, and then disappearing in front of his eyes – but not before making the Jung sob, clearing his throat, ashamed of not having a good answer (at least the one Ten expected to hear).

“You’ve got condoms, right?”

Of course he didn’t, so it was a giant no, with neon arrows over his head, pointing to the guilty one.

“You must be kidding…” Cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand, he swallows hard and fixes his pants, now too tight to keep him properly inside of it. He stood up, not only pulling the condom from his cellphone case, a weird place to maintain it, but taking the rest of his clothes – and the moan Jaehyun let scape came from so deep it seemed the other was still sucking his cock.

It was the pleasure of seeing Ten naked; his soul screaming as he took the opportunity and didn’t let go; memorizing all of his body since he knew they wouldn’t repeat that, but thankful for the one-night thing.

“You’re lucky, Jaehyun.” He breathes deeply while leaning both knees on the bed; crawling to the eighteen-year-old boy – a fucked up kid compared to the others Ten already slept with. At least Jaehyun would keep his image on his mind for the rest of his teenhood. It made him feel loved, not only desired. “If I was not so into you, I’d give up on it right now.” And pushed him against his own couch, dripping on Jaehyun’s pale and skinny abs after thinking about how many times he touched himself right where they were, having Ten glued on his brain.

For God’s sake, Youngho hadn’t described Jaehyun as he really was, and it was the first of Ten’s problems while letting him finish their paper without jumping on his lap (but still thinking about those thin lips).

So when Jaehyun’s hand pressed his hipbones, everything he did was to cry silently, because it was so,  _so_  much better than he deserved…

“Next time, you’ll be prepared, right?” His heart skipped a beat, ridiculously loud as he asked; fearing Jaehyun could feel it against his chest. Ten trembles over his lap. “Prepared to fuck whoever you want, even though you’re not sure it’s going to happen, I mean.”

“I will, but only if you promise to come back for more.”

Before it, Ten was trying to open the package with his sticky hands, eyes glued between their bodies so he could unroll the condom down on Jaehyun’s cock. But he had to stop and stare at him when he heard his voice over the drums of another long song; a bit regret for not changing the album for any Beatles’ CD, or something that would allow him to hear the younger exact tone as he let the words float over them.

“Ouch. Calm down, Jung.” One of his eyebrows were raised up high until he goes back to what he was doing; fingers still gooey. “Listen to me. You’re handsome, sweet and your cock…” He swallows dry, shivering as he realizes he’s the first one to touch him like that, just as he was the first to feel his taste, and he’d be the first to give Jaehyun the experience of shoving into someone; warm and tight as he would never forget.

Jaehyun was fucking with his consciousness.

"Well, soon you'll find someone better than me." He shrugs, red, and then it is Jaehyun’s moment to feel uncomfortable right under him.

Ten was messing with the younger mind.

The way he sounded so sad, perhaps just melancholic (he didn’t know Ten enough to affirm it), made him sigh in silence. He tried to understand the boy with only one look, thinking that maybe knowing someone could be as fast as it was for Jaehyun to fall in love with him, but he failed – just as he failed in forgetting about how vulnerable Ten seemed while avoiding his eyes, gasping over his legs and moving slow as too afraid of Jaehyun’s answer.

Thing was Jaehyun didn’t have anything to say, besides Ten was the most precious thing that ever felt over that couch (and being there with him was still too amazing to be truth) – and maybe Ten was just feeling the same.

“Are you fine with it?”

Was he fine? Wasn’t all that too much?

Ten would probably leave as easily as he entered, satisfied after a quickie and happy because of their paper. But what would happen when they cross at school’s hallway and Jaehyun had to pretend nothing was going on inside of him? Would he handle not touching Ten again, after having the boy just for him?

Honestly, he already missed Ten; fearing him even more while realizing he was his first love years before being his intense first sex.

Everything would change, and Jaehyun would have to assume its consequences – so he waved his head in a positive sign; his body at the end of his bed, his back against its wood, their faces extremely next to each other; heavenly.

"Words, Jaehyun.” He slaps his arm. “I'm not into silent sex."

"I'm fine. We... I'm fine."

Another classic cut Ten’s quiet moment, starting to play at its exact second –  _Another Brick In The Wall._ And Jaehyun would remember it for the rest of his life. Because it’s when Ten reaches for his flushed chest, touching it before connecting their bodies properly; having his hand holding his cock very tight, rubbing its tip against his dry entrance to spread the lube all over it, so perhaps it would hurt less.

He would never forget how the lamp was right above Ten, forcing Jaehyun to appreciate every trace of his face; their mouths against each other, their bodies rubbing – Jaehyun would cry as he reminds of it later; their minds being all about themselves, and nothing else. No shame, no high school, only the sentimental bullshit. Only Pink Floyd – and Ten’s emotional tone; hugging the taller one and kissing his neck just before looking into his eyes once more.

"If you say so… Fine, then."

And he was in.

He was fucking in, and he could laugh at his tense reaction if only the tip of his cock wasn’t buried between the older beautiful thighs; slipping through his entrance, so painful and yet so good, he would ask Ten to stop and, at the same time, he’d cum really hard, untouched, between their bodies.

So that was sex, out of the theoretical world.

“You’re fucking huge. It’s ridiculous.”

Seeing Ten gagging, clearly tense as he never saw, stroke his ego. It’s not as he didn’t know how big he was, but it was useless when he wasn’t very interest in having sex (with someone who wasn’t the one he wanted so much). But finally he felt as if it was a good thing, because Ten definitely sounded satisfied, sitting slow on his lap and accommodating his cock inside of him without complaining – certainly it seemed more as a compliment (or Jaehyun just preferred to imagine it like that; watching the older rolling his eyes under the eyelash, trembling while being invaded by every inch).

At first, it hurts a bit. The way he squeezes around him, as he has tightened the muscles, is overwhelming. Jaehyun can feel the sweat on his back, the room just getting hotter, and his mind completely out of synchrony with their actual moment; he could not believe it was really Ten, fucking himself on his dick; throwing his head over the shoulders, scratching Jaehyun’s thighs before thinking straight and leaning on them.

He clearly needed something to lean on.

“Does it hurt?” The younger voice cracks; he doesn’t even know if it’s because he’s still too impressive with the situation or if it’s the pleasure fucking with his reasonable phrases. “You can tell me, and I’ll stop, if you ask me to.”

Ten was dripping against his tummy; that’s all he could think of, feeling the precum going down on his V line. It felt hard for both to breathe normally, but probably it was worse for Ten, whose face was so red, just as his chest and arms, he really seemed to suffocate at every second he wasn’t ridding Jaehyun’s wet cock.

“It’s good to know, Jung…” He almost laughs. Jaehyun’s so terribly adorable it turns painful to deal with him. “… But I’ll kill you if you stop now.” And the only way of shutting his mouth was to push his tongue between the thin lips, sucking them softly before pulling his hair, so he would keep Jaehyun close until they could not breathe anymore.

If the younger could think straight, he would notice it was their first kiss, strangely when they were already fucking – shouldn’t it all have happened before? Tasting Ten was even better than being inside of him, every part of their bodies burning over each other’s touch; the two too affected to tease, to pretend, to wait.

Lips as hot as a feverish feeling, and Jaehyun was sure he wouldn’t last much more than that; not with Ten’s lips against his, sharing all the saliva and affection through it; not with their wet skin glued, or their bodies finally finding its ideal place – next to each other; enough so the both of them would easily explode in ecstasy.

“Jaehyun, um…” He’s swearing against his mouth; the frown back etching to his face, so involuntary he doesn’t even feel like doing that. Soon, he’s leaning on his own knees, holding the Jung’s dick and opening his entrance on him the last time, moving back and forth on it just before lying back on the couch. “Get on top of me.”

Jaehyun didn’t move, too mixed up by the feeling of not having Ten over him anymore. It shouldn’t feel so weird, because it would be a problem when they finish it, but he couldn’t deny it made him act even slower; putting himself on his knees and crawling up to the older; separating his legs and lying above his warm chest.

“And don’t come yet.”  _Please._  As a warning, he held Jaehyun by his lined up jaw; a bit afraid of being to rude, but avoiding caressing his soft skin – or begging for something – while he still could control it.

A broken moan escaped from his mouth as he pushed his cock, even harder (if it was possible), inside of Ten again. He understood why he advised him so serious; at the first thrust, he was already so deep it felt as his stomach was twitching; his core burning, making him feel as he would pass out if Ten didn’t relax around his dick; still so painfully tight.

“You’re so fucking deep.” His whisper gave Jaehyun chills, all over his spine – and he didn’t need much of it to feel so sensitive. Leaning on both sides of his body, he was trying to find a comfortable position, since Ten decided to stuck his legs around the younger hips; stopping the movements, so then he wouldn’t hurt the other (who was too impatient for their own good). “Just go harder, please.” And  _that_  gave him chills all over his body.

Jaehyun thought he hated his stupid big hands, his strangely long fingers, but being able to hold tight on Ten’s thighs just changed the whole perspective of things; so dirty, buried inside of his ass, both full of sweat and cum, they were slipping on each other; slapping skin on skin. And finally having the courage to carry one hand to his ass, touching him as Ten just deserved, came to happen exactly when the older scratched his back; hard and with no mercy.

“Is it good like it?”

His moans would say it was, but Jaehyun had to be sure the boy was not in pain, taking it out on his body.

“Yes. Surprisingly good, I’d say.” And it came so humorous, Ten didn’t seem the same who was fighting against himself to keep his eyes open, to continue looking at Jaehyun’s desperate expression; in need of more while the young one just started to move his hips in his direction. “So don’t stop.”

By the time, Jaehyun already felt as he could build a rhythm to it, so he wouldn’t shame himself coming so fast (even though he expected Ten to understand it, since it was his first time). But as soon as the Jung slams into him, the pleasurable pressure on his balls being more than he expected, he swore he wouldn’t last another thrust – what would be the hell of an ice bucket over his hot body, when all he wanted to do was to please Ten.

“I won’t stop.” And Ten thought he heard a low  _sorry_ , what just got confirmed when he completed: “ _Shit…_  I’m gonna come.” And he had to pretend he didn’t hear it.

Jaehyun couldn’t handle anymore while Ten felt like dying for knowing the younger would come anytime; precum all over his abs, but no sign he would come as fast as the other (because he refused to end it; mostly Jaehyun’s fault with his big cock and wet lips, running through his neck, biting and kissing his skin as he thought the boy couldn’t do).

“Just a bit more.”  _Please, please._  He would ask it again, beg for it again, but he didn’t feel as if it was possible; tearing without realizing, shivering under his body as he hears his voice again: “I can’t, babe.” Just as they were doing that for a whole life, his tone full of familiarity. And he scratches his back as he depended on it, pulling his hair, sucking his skin, hurting Jaehyun every single time he hits his prostate; so thick between his legs, he’s literally crying against his shoulder, letting him full of the red and purple marks he made sure to leave on his flawless body.

“At least fuck me harder than this until you finish.” Swallowing dry, Ten’s throat felt like burning after his whine; so loud the song could not cover. “Just do it, Jung… and I’ll handle.” And besides the fact he probably wouldn’t handle it, he had to try or he would regret on giving up right when Jaehyun was already inside of him.

Fuck off. The boy was only eighteen and yet so good fulfilling him. And if he was fine after taking the Jung without preparing himself, then nothing else would hurt him – he was experienced enough,  _humpf._

So, just as he asked, Jaehyun decided to obey, gluing their bodies so Ten had to open his legs even more; being pushed against the bed when the younger rocked hard into him.

He gasps, seriously gagging as the cry turned loud against the Jung skin; having him holding his hair, just as when Ten sucked him dedicatedly, and touching his hipbones as using them to lean on, to keep their position, so he wouldn’t crush the sensitive boy over him – even if Ten was already overstimulated, with his untouched cock being rubbed against their bodies, just as his hard nipples.

He could feel Jaehyun’s body tense between his arms, locked in his hug and barely breathing while trying to hold it; the growing sensation on his core while having Ten moaning his name, so intimacy as whispers on his ears; eyes closed so he could resist (looking at the older would not help, at this point); lips sealed so he wouldn’t say anything stupid; heart pounding stupidly hard, just as he was doing with Ten – happy that he was finally doing something right.

That was the young boy’s view when he opened his eyes, feeling Jaehyun’s sweat under his hands, feeling his heartbeat against his chest, realizing he was cumming inside of him (his moans sounding so beautiful he arches against his chest); still slamming painfully while holding his thighs, so tight it would let some marks to think about it; the heat so intense on his stomach, his cock leaking so much precum, he thought he would come either, just looking at the Jung’s innocent face; reaching to caress the frown on his forehead.

Of course he didn’t expect much of Jaehyun at that moment, when he leaned his head on Ten’s chest, breathing deep, rubbing his lips on his skin; finally relaxed. He just made sure to push the boy to his side of the bed, so he could feel less suffocated while recovering.

He was even smiling! (For God’s sake, the boy would destroy Ten, and he wasn’t talking in a sexual way, though).

“God.” Probably not the best thing to say after that, but a single word that made Ten laugh quietly. At least he could have fun while still thinking about how he gave the Jung his first orgasm during sex – it was a lot, since Ten hadn’t come on his first time (or on the next two times). “What do you want me to do now?”

A tough question – although he already had an answer.

Truth be told, he would go for feeling Jaehyun inside of him again; mouthwatering while imagining how it would be to have his fluids, with no condom to stop it, filling his ass; his sensitive and sore hole. But he had to leave it only for the imagination since Jaehyun’s erection was already gone (and Ten should say he was impressed for handling all that, checking how the younger was still huge, even when flaccid).

The problem was, when their eyes crossed, Ten could only think about one thing; something he didn’t know if was too gross for Jaehyun to do, mostly at his first time and after fucking his hole until he comes; almost ashamed of asking it – but then he reminds who he was and how Jaehyun felt about him.

Yes, the Jung could do that.

“Fuck it.” He sighs, guilty for the puppy face Jaehyun is making, as he was up for anything just to please the young boy (and he was). “You gonna eat me. Now.” And as fast as he noticed the cute expression on the other’s face, right after coming, he saw it disappears.

“Um… Okay, but...” He was not hard anymore (well, that was what he was about to say, although looking at Ten could change the situation; staring his naked body, all sweaty and red after being fucked by him as he dreamed so many times).

It was still impossible to believe, but now he couldn’t stop and think about it because Ten was occupying his mind, asking for something he didn’t think he was able of; taking a look at his own cock, then back to Ten, who had his eyebrows raised up as Jaehyun was telling him a joke (even while resting in silence).

“Not with your dick, your idiot.” Back to the position they were before everything happen, sat on the Jung’s lap and caressing his chest, he smiled a bit; always with the feeling he could laugh at the boy, or at how sudden it was to start feeling fine about him after an afternoon. “I mean, with your mouth, dear.”

Crawling through his body, soon reaching his sweaty face, he only gives Jaehyun a single moment to breathe deeply before realizing the boy was right over his face; extremely hot even when being stared from that point; leaning on his knees so he could caress the younger face, looking at him until sitting over his beautiful mouth.

He’s not far from coming, he admits, but the way Jaehyun licks his hole, with no shame while doing it for the first time, sends him to even closer to the warm sensation – this one running through his body as an advice he should enjoy it good because soon he would finish it.

First, a bit insecure, the Jung held his cheeks apart, yet messed up enough to pull it too hard, stretching the young boy’s skin until he could feel his ass hurt, still sore. Then, when he had the view of how his hole, twitching under his tongue, the same guy who wasn’t into porn just felt as a pro; as he could do that, having Ten lowering a bit as he threaded his head between his legs; licking it carefully, at first, just as he deserved.

“You…” Fuck. He really couldn’t stop licking Ten; his skin so soft against his rough tongue, it was ridiculous. “Your ass is just amazing.” He tries to watch his expressions as he licks him again, but he had to accept he couldn’t see how enjoyable it was for the other.

"And your tongue is just as good as your cock, so use it well." And Ten had to admit, again: it felt as fine as he imagined.

His legs were shut down around Jaehyun’s neck, and he couldn’t help but holding tight on his brown smoothie hair, moving back and forth over his wet tongue; so good he had to bit his own lips to avoid getting as loud as he could be.

Different from before, the Jung seemed to have zero boundaries; hands pressed on his hips, forcing Ten to circle his waist as he wanted. And he could affirm Jaehyun was very distracted while watching the boy holding the bed board, gasping as he could die anytime; turning into reality the scenes he only dreamed about.

Even after shoving into his entrance, Ten felt too tight to receive his tongue inside of him. He didn’t think too much before doing it, but he leans his head back to the pillow, sucking two of his long fingers, forgetting to ask if it was okay for the older until pushing them inside of him.

The type of surprise Ten really appreciates.

“Fucking… Shit.” He whimpered; words almost giving up on finding its way out of his mouth. “This way you gonna make me come.”

He’s ready to cry out his soul, spreading his legs and pulling Jaehyun’s hair, so his mouth would join him on the deep fingering; acting as experienced as the men Ten already had in his life.

Absolutely unexpected.

“Thought that was the intention...” Whispering against his groin, he licks the skin under his balls, sucking them so certain of what he was doing, Ten gets equally sure he’s about to cry – for God’s sake.

He would sit on his face forever.

He’s leaking all over Jaehyun’s cheeks, what gives both the wrong thoughts – mostly to Ten, who prohibits himself from realizing them. He could imagine his cum painting the boy’s rubbish face, and it came as a punch on his gut (something he didn’t need, by the time).

The way Jaehyun fucks his ass with his fingers, in and out, hard and deep, is out of any expectations he created – although, after having that big cock inside of him, a third finger almost didn’t cause a tickle (and Ten wouldn’t complain, since they didn’t have lube and yet he wasn’t insane enough to ask the other to push the rest of his fingers; not the whole fist, but something more).

Or he would die from all the ecstasy taking control of his body.

“Jaehyun…  _Please._ ” Shivers come down his spine and he’s sure the room is spinning around them, as a panic attack. He throws his head backwards to let the moan reverberate through the place (something he could categorize as a hell of scream).

His tongue being so good along his fingers, it couldn’t keep Ten, as the impertinent boy he was, from riding the Jung’s face; pulling his hair and keeping his head right where it should be: between his thighs.

At least, until having his hole squeezing Jaehyun’s fingers with the growing urge of coming as soon as possible.

“Open your mouth, dear.”

The younger raises his eyebrows, suspecting on his order.

“You own me this.” Suddenly, his cock’s all inside of the Jung’s mouth; so quick it didn’t take too long to feel the warmth sensation on his veins; running through his body, which cannot stop trembling as the younger pounds him from behind, fucking his rim non-stop and sucking his dick just as he had to give Ten a reward for doing the same for him before.

As he really enjoyed to lick his head; to have it pushed against his throat. Being so good in it, with his tight lips, and yet such a newbie. “Close your eyes or it won’t be so nice for you.”

Besides the fact its tip is still inside of Jaehyun’s mouth when Ten starts stroking himself, he feels like he can handle one more second, aiming for Jung’s beautiful face before finishing it. But everything goes wrong at the moment the younger does the complete opposite of what he was ordered; opening his eyes and sticking his tongue, rubbing it on his exposed and sensitive foreskin; so softly the first cum shot comes right on his mouth, dirtying his swollen lips with his liquid; so pretty it feels sinful to be appreciated – and to still stroke his dick against the other’s face.

There’s cum all over his chin as he shoots his load on Jaehyun’s funny expression; dripping from his jaw and running to his neck; so dirty, yet so innocent at Ten’s eyes, he just feels his abs twitching until the orgasm hits him even harder; the squelching sound of Jaehyun’s fingers still moving inside of him, against his prostate; a painful feeling mixed up with the good one for being more sensitive.

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying before seeing the first tear falling besides Jaehyun’s head; the mark on his pillow. He thought Jaehyun was the virgin between them, but it was Ten acting all affected by the end of the night; so shameful.

So fucked up.

And with the Jung’s smoothie mouth finally far from his cock, and his fingers back to caressing his thighs, soon Ten was back to the bed, ready to pass out.

Well.

His legs were shaking, his body was filled with tiredness, his throat too dry to even allow the boy to say something out loud (at least before breathing properly); exhausted, finished.

Just had to breath; nothing more.

“Think I can’t move.” His lazy voice makes Jaehyun smirk, a very different reaction from what he aspect; different from the Jung he met hours ago. “That’s what I needed.”

He would die right there, lying by the younger side, thinking about a way of killing Youngho for giving him the wrong call. Lucky him there was no chance Ten could be angry while having Jaehyun caressing his sensitive skin; the type of after-sex affection he was not used to.

Jaehyun was something he hadn’t expected, for sure.

“Fuck. I’ve got detention tomorrow morning, for skipping class and shit.” He sighs again; his eyes about to close as soon as he lies over Jaehyun, demanding some kisses against his temple; sobbing deeply and sounding as an avid dreamer: “Can’t wait until finish school.”

After a sort of seconds, Jaehyun finally absolves what was said.

"So… you're going home?"

"Only when you kick me out."

A satisfying answer for an insecure question (just as he was).

"Now tell me, what time can I pick you up on Monday? We know Taeyong is always late, but I can find a way." Then the frown was back between his eyebrows, exactly when he thought he understood their entire situation; probably missing some words since the whole sentence made no sense whatsoever.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I told you I’d solve your problem, right?” With his feet, he pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and covered their bodies, whitout suggesting a quick shower. Anyhow, a second round was definitely part of his plans. “They won’t mess with my new handsome boyfriend.”

Jaehyun still seem null while Ten tries to explain it. But he was so well accommodated over the younger chest, he couldn’t even stop looking at his face (even though he needed to hold the laughs at his expression, changing from unaware to astonish).

“What now, um…? Don’t get so happy, dear. You’ll have to get rid of some of your shitty movies before turning  _this_  into an official thing.” He points to them both, joking and surprising the other even more for showing he had a sense of humor he kept on his pocket, along with the pack of cigarettes.

And the Jung agrees, nodding at him while full of a feeling he didn’t even know the name – and perhaps tearing up a bit, something he would never admit.

Jaehyun didn’t leave his bed until the next morning – not when his moms arrives, nor when the rain starts pounding noisily against his stained glass window; nothing that would take his body away from Ten, who was sleeping so quietly over his chest, tired after gifting the boy with (possibly) the night of his life.

The morning would come, and their paper would be done, and the older would walk through that door and leave him only with the promise they would be together very soon; things already established.

So why would Jaehyun leave the warm bed when he could kiss the soft lips of his lover, which just came from his dreams, while appreciating the same Pink Floyd album on repeat; feeling as want as never before?

Other stuff could wait. He was too busy being in love.

 


End file.
